Odio a los hombres
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Esta es una historia Triple XXX 1000% adulto. Quedó en segundo lugar porque el primero lo ganó Ana Iris Guido con su Fic titulado Amor Salvaje esta y la de ella están culminadas espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios para continuar complanciéndolos. Las adoro. El concurso fue organizado por Gaby W. Andrew. El obsequio un hermoso diseño exclusivo de Carolina Veloso.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi  
Odio a los Hombres

-¡Ay, me duele la cabeza! Me siento mareada… Este lugar es… me levantaré al baño, ¿qué hago desnuda? Siempre duermo con mi pijama color rosa pese a mi rango militar jijijiji (teniente primero)… ¡rayos, como me duele la cabeza! Tengo practica de aviación submarina! No puedo mostrar debilidad ¡nunca!

-¿Siempre eres parlanchina, Candy?- expresó su compañero de cama con una dulce sonrisa

Candy había quedado boquiabierta al verlo ahí a su lado, su mejor amigo, incondicional, compañeros de bebida, pero sin nunca ir más allá de lo debido, siempre con respeto y camaradería dándose cada quien su lugar, eran más de siete años compartiendo momentos alegres y tristes, de una vez Candy sin medida lo abofeteó:

_ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Confié en ti, me sedujiste! Eres como el resto de los hombres sólo buscan sesearse de placer- decía Candy entre lágrimas de desilusión

_Pequeña, nunca quise aprovecharme de ti realmente lo que pasó entre nosotros fue fabuloso…

_Claro, vas a querer más y más hasta cansarte de estar conmigo, luego chao si te he visto ni me acuerdo ¿quién eres? -expresaba con frustración-Nuestra amistad está fracturada, sabes ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡Candy!

_ ¡Váyase, capitán Andrew! ¡O lo demando por acoso al género femenino!

Lo amenazaba a medida que lo sacaba a empujones y golpes de la habitación_nunca me habías llamado en privado por mi apellido… Candy, no te pongas así llámame por mi nombre  
_No te quiero, ¡te detesto!, ¡te odio! Eres igual que todos. Te provechaste de mi mala bebida… confié en ti

Albert, trataba de hacer que entrará en razón pero lo sacó de la suite del hotel Savoy (ubicado en Inglaterra uno de lo más elegantes para la época), hasta cerrarle la puerta en la cara  
-¡Candy, mi ropa!

Ella se la lanzó al pasillo y alcanzó a decir: _Que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido entre nosotros quiero mantener mi honorabilidad, ¡Termínate de ir!

_Capitán, ¡qué bien se le ve está mañana! –piropeó la teniente Sandra quien en ese instante iba transitando por el pasillo

_ ¡Vuelva a sus funciones! ¡Olvídese de lo que ha visto, teniente!

-¡Lo haré, capitán Andrew! Pero… no le aseguro nada –le dijo guiñándole el ojo coquetamente

No obstante, Candy se deslizaba por la puerta de la habitación. Juntó sus rodillas entre ellas puso su rostro lleno de tristeza para recordar su pasado; aquel en el que era una dulce e inocente chiquilla que creía en el amor para toda la vida, ese que te hace creer que después de él no habrá otro…

-Vamos Candy, déjate llevar es tiempo de que tú ahora me des tu prueba de amor. Cree para ti un hibrido de rosas, las llamé Dulce Candy en tu honor

-No estoy segura creo que no es lo correcto, entiende nunca me han tocado apenas tengo 15 años no puede ser…

_Está bien Candy no quería llegar a este punto pero lo tendré que hacer –Anthony se había dado la media vuelta para recoger su mochila e irse  
-¿Para dónde vas?

_Lejos de aquí, soy un hombre, tengo necesidades, no sabes las ganas y el deseo que tengo de estar con una mujer. Si tú quieres ser mi novia ya sabes lo que debes de hacer

-Sí, sí quiero, por favor no te vayas, tú me gustas mucho –expresó avergonzada las mejillas estaba en total tono rosa, él se acercó a ella

-Demuéstramelo

Candy insegura afirmó – Está bien, acepto

Anthony la besaba fervientemente metiéndole por debajo de la falda las manos, alejó su cadera un poco de ella para bajarse la bragueta y sacar su erguido miembro, a ambos le agradaban los besos, al momento de hacerle a un lado el blúmer para penetrarla ella del dolor lo empujó

-No por favor, ya no quiero, ¡aléjate de mí! Esto está mal ¡Muy mal! ¡Es incorrecto!

–Eres una tonta

Anthony se marchó, abandonándola en aquel lugar retirado de la del transitar humano

En la noche ella sentía remordimiento creía haber quedado embrazada no sabía que decir temía decepcionar a sus madres, confiaban en ella. Notó que tenía la menstruación por lo que se alivió, sin embargo, quería hacer las paces con Anthony. Al llegar al colegio al día siguiente sus profesores la llamaron a la dirección. Había una junta; la acusaban de estar molestando constantemente atrás de Anthony…

-Señorita White, conteste, ¿cierto o falso que usted se le ha estado insinuando al joven Anthony Brown?  
-Yo…

-Se le prohíbe que se le acerque. A la siguiente queja llamaremos a su representante legal

Candy había tragado en seco de la preocupación. Desolada en un salón trataba de reprimir su desdicha

-Hola, Candy

-¿Por qué dijiste que te molestaba?

-No te quiero de novia, eres un marimacho

-Pero tú me dijiste que si yo me entregaba a ti… por suerte nunca pasó nada entre nosotros…

Con una sonrisa sarcástica la contradijo –claro que sí, en mi interior aún conservo la mancha de sangre que prueba que te quité la virginidad –Triunfal se fue

Tiempo actual

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Odio a los Hombres

Capitulo 2

Albert, estaba recostado en su habitación con un brazo en la frente, feliz recordaba la noche anterior…

_ ¡Candy, que alegría reencontrarnos, ya casi son seis meses sin vernos, te extrañé!-decía a la vez que la alzaba entre sus brazos y la hacía girar como en un carrusel _ ¿te hice falta? _preguntó dándole un tierno beso en la frente

_Ja, ja, ja si digamos que sí. He estado muy ocupada coordinando nuevas estrategias para protegernos de futuros ataques, disculpa la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo en pensar en ti _Candy, al ver el rostro decepcionado de su amigo trató de corregir sus palabras _Es que quieren enviar tropas a Irak-Siria. Quiero evitar futuras masacres. Personas inocentes mueren dado a las pruebas desmesuradas de explosivos radioactivos, quiero erradicar esa situación, pero ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien, pude estar al pendiente de los negocios aumenté el patrimonio al triple, logré hacer donativos para los menos favorecidos…

_Vives pidiendo permiso para ir atender tus empresas por ese motivo has quedado en el rango de Capitán. Deberías ser Coronel ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

_ Eres cruel…

_Próximamente te alcanzaré serás mi subordinado

_No lo creo, me informaron que he sido ascendido a Major (comandante)

_ ¿Qué?

_Por lo que alguien debe suplir mi cargo y, la elegida has sido tú

_Mentira, juegas con mis emociones, ¡no te creo!

_Eres la mejor dedicada a tus estudios, siempre buscas soluciones a los problemas es justo lo que te ha hecho resaltar entre todos. Nuestros superiores lo notaron, Candy eres un diamante en bruto, eres hermosa e inteligente, me encantas como eres, preciosa, eres mi Reina

_Y tú mi Rey, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en la clase de respiración para situación de riesgo marítimo, los demás se reían de mi respiración torpe, me costaba entender, de pronto sentí tu mano en mi espalda dándome valor, tus palabras siguen grabadas en mi cabeza "no te angusties, es muy fácil, mírame, pon tus manos en el diafragma (encima del abdomen), relájate, siente como sube y baja ahora toma todo el aire que puedas por la nariz, luego expúlsala lentamente por la boca. Ves que eres súper inteligente, ¡lo has conseguido! ¡Muy bien!, esa es la respiración diafragmática". Pensar que sólo éramos compañeros. Te preocupaste por mí, me pareció tierno de tu parte. Te veía en tu mundo dedicado al aprendizaje sin mirar a nadie, me identifiqué contigo…

_Por eso nos hicimos grandes amigos, contándonos todo. Decían que éramos novios ja, ja, ja

_Como siempre mal pensados como dijo uno: amigo ratón del queso

_Por cierto disculpa que te interrumpa ¿qué harás hoy? ¿Tienes algún plan?

_Nada estoy libre, si gustas vamos a un bar a beber unos tragos conversamos un rato sé que mueres por decirme cómo te fue en tus viajes _ expresó con una sonrisa amistosa

_Excelente idea, yo invito gané una enorme cantidad de dinero

_No lo dudo eres multimillonario ja, ja, ja

_Por Dios, te la debo por aquella vez qué quedamos varados en la isla de Pascua, andaba sin un céntimo, había cortado contacto con mi asistente, para colmo mi billetera todo lo había perdido en aquél accidente en el que me vi envuelto, ¡sobreviví milagrosamente! Tú sin esperar nada a cambio sin saber mi estatus social me amparaste…

_Nos hemos dado apoyo, pero te lo acepto ¡vayamos! Te advierto gastarás muchísimo dinero ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

_No importa, te mereces eso y más mi Reina hermosa, como te extrañé… ¿te puedo agarrar del brazo?

_Claro, que sí

En el bar conversaban amenamente

_En serio esa Elisa siempre me fastidia, me quiere amargar la existencia, pero no lo conseguirá tengo grandes ideas, estrategias militares que planificaré se podrá evitar guerras es una locura lo que propongo teniendo en cuenta que soy militar, ya sé de seguro piensas: Está bajo los efectos del alcohol y Candy mi Candy, mi mejor amiga está viendo la olla de oro al final del arco iris ja, ja, ja ¿cierto?

_Bueno, más menos. Ja, ja, ja_. Candy lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente _ ¡Auch! me dolió

_ ¿En serio?

_ No, es broma ja, ja, ja

_Te quiero dar un regalo pero antes ¿te puedo pedir algo?

_ ¡Sí! ¿Qué? ¡Dime ya muero de curiosidad!

_ ¿Te puedo dar un beso, en los labios?

Candy se encogió de hombros _Claro ¿Por qué no?

Ambos acercaron sus labios, fue un suave roce

_Gracias. Mira te compré una gargantilla _A Candy se le desorbitaron los ojos

_Oh, por Dios esto es mega caro es de diamantes con esto podría comer, alimentar cien familias por mil generaciones, en el medio tiene un zafiro claro similar al color de tus ojos y una esmeralda semejante al color de los míos…

_Reina somos tú y yo siempre juntos por la eternidad

_ja, ja, ja ¡Qué meloso eres! Se lo has de decir a todas tus novias

_Ninguna como tú

_Me has hecho reír como nunca, hazme un favor

_ ¿Cuál?

_Bebamos más ja, ja, ja quiero divertirme está noche. Anda fondo blanco ja, ja, ja

_ Como ordene mi Reina… Candy dime ¿has tenido parejas? Por tu forma de ser juraría que eres, me atrevo a decir que eres virgen

_No, me gusta hablar de esas cosas podemos cambiar de tema, ¿bailamos?

_Claro, por supuesto vayamos a la pista de baile

_ ¡Ah, una cosa!

_ ¿Qué?

_Te confesaré que la joya que me has dado es tan hermosa que me ha excitado, me resultó tan romántico recibir un obsequio tan fabuloso

_ Ahora el sorprendido soy yo ja, ja, ja

_Ni te rías lo venderé para dar el dinero al hogar de Pony

_ ¿Es dónde te criaste?

_ ¡Correcto!

_Como gustes, es tuyo

_ Sabes, quiero ducharme ¿qué tal si alquilas una habitación y nos bañamos juntos?

_Vaya ¡Qué propuesta! Te ayudaré a enjabonarte, espero no abusar de ti, no te quiero tocar donde no debo

_Despreocúpate, sólo me frotarás la espalda _hablaba Candy en tono ebrio seductor_ Por cierto ¿de qué tamaño lo tienes?

_Dios ¿Qué debo responder? No se han quejado_ expresó sonrojado

_Me voltearé quiero sentir el tamaño _Candy, pegó su parte trasera a la de él _¡Sí, que es grande!_, ambos reían de la gracia de ella

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Odio a los Hombres

Capítulo 3

_ ¿Te pareces si vamos a otro lugar?

_ ¡Si gustas! _Candy y Albert, subieron el ascensor entre risas y bromas _ ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

_Desde que te conocí en clases, tu melena rubia ondulada tu cuerpo esbelto es perfecto, ni hablar de tu aroma a rosas silvestres frescas tan natural que expele tu cuerpo, eres simple y llanamente perfecta _decía tomándola de la cintura aprisionándola cada vez más a su cuerpo _, déjame saborear tus labios de mujer divina

Candy le enredó las piernas en la cadera él con ambas manos le masajeaba los glúteos, ella se desabrochó la chaqueta del uniforme de militar de gala para que él pudiera besar sus senos con liberta. En el ascensor sólo se escuchaban jadeos

_ Estamos locos… Ja, ja, ja

_ Sí, pero de pasión y de amor Candy, tú me gustas, me fascinas eres realmente hermosa no sé cuántas veces te lo he de decir; definitivamente no me canso de hacerlo, muñeca _le decía entre besos y respiraciones agitadas…

_ ¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN!

Albert se levantó de inmediato para abrir la puerta al alterado subordinado _ ¡Sargento! ¿A qué se debe su intromisión?

_Perdón capitán, el General MacGregor, le solicita con urgencia en la sala de conferencias

_Infórmele que en seguida me reuniré con él

_ ¡Entendido!

Candy iba en camino a la sala de conferencias también había sido citada. Su mente no dejaba de viajar al pasado…

_ ¿Tienes novio?_ indagaba Luisa su compañera de clases

_No sé si deba llamarlo novio, creo que sí…

"_Jamás te lastimaré pecosa, ven, vayamos a mi casa pasemos la tarde juntos

 **En la habitación**

_Estoy muy confundida de verdad no sé, ¿si perdí la virginidad? Me avergüenza es que no sé qué debe ocurrir o pasar en ese momento

_Yo te ensañaré, es normal que ocurra entre un hombre y una mujer que se atraigan, más aún si son novios ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho?

_No, sólo sé lo que han explicado en clases por los profesores. Dicen que debemos cuidarnos para no salir embarazada

_ ¿Tú me amas?

_Sí, me gustas _Anoche me imaginé casada contigo con hijos, una casa para los dos, felices

_Con más motivo; debemos intimar

_Quiero, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que pueda salir algo mal no deseo decepcionar a las personas que están a mi alrededor, ellos han puesto su confianza en mí no debo no puedo defraudarlos

_Mi amor tú me gustas, te lo haré con cuidado

_Pero es que yo…

_Te guiaré…

_Terry, me duele…

_Poco a poco te acostumbraras, es la primera vez para ambos…".

_ ¿Candy, de casualidad tu novio es Terry?

_Creo, sí _. Candy reflexionaba: "si intimé con él es porque somos novios es lo que hacen los novios aunque él nunca me dijo que fuéramos novios simplemente lo asumo, porque es lo más lógico".

_Candy, amiga. El viernes pasado detrás del cafetín que va hacia los matorrales, Terry se metió con Susana allá, varios vieron que él le subió la falda y movía sus caderas, creo que lo hicieron

_No creo, es incapaz de hacer eso

_Candy, también cuenta que la otra vez borracho se lanzó a la piscina, los amigos lo sacaron casi sin aliento

Candy sonreía nerviosa con incredulidad en su mente se decía: "no le haré caso a las personas les encanta mentir".

_Disculpa, Luisa debo ir a mi casa tengo tarea que realizar

_ De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Candy se iba a encontrar con Terry en un centro comercial, en el trayecto meditaba: "Porque siento que le da vergüenza hacer ver a los demás que somos novios, nunca me abraza, ni me ha invitado un refresco o un helado nada más el día de mi cumpleaños me compró unas palomitas de maíz que me tocó compartir con él ¿De verdad me amará como yo lo amo a él? ¡Qué hermoso vestido de novia! Algún día luciré uno me gustan sin mangas, me imagino entrando al altar".

Candy tarareaba la marcha nupcial fue interrumpida por Terry

_Hola Candy, por ahí anda tu amiga Karen _, a ella siempre le inquietaba que él nunca la tomara de la mano

_ ¿Terry me invitarás algo?

_ Lo siento, pecosa no tengo ni para un caramelo pero si tú tienes

_Bueno, traje algunos ahorros del mes puedo comprar dos refrescos y un pastel de chocolate

_Gracias, pecosa tenía hambre

_De nada, no tengo mucho en la próxima que trabaje en el Rancho Legan ordeñando vacas te podré invitar algo mejor

_Ah, mira por el día de la amistad y el amor te traje un bolígrafo _Candy se dio cuenta que era usado, calló para no hacerle sentir mal sólo vio el detalle de haberse acordado de ella

_Muy lindo, gracias. Te iba a comentar que la otra vez me dijeron que te vieron con Susana, ¿has estado con otras mujeres?

_ ¿Cómo vas a creer eso? En caso de ser cierto recuerda que soy hombre si una mujer se me insinúa debo responderle sino van a pensar que soy homosexual debo demostrar que soy hombre

_ ¿Es la única forma de demostrar que eres hombre?

_Así me enseñó mi papá a hacer macho. Candy ya no hagas cabeza, ustedes las mujeres deben cocinar, lavar, trabajar y atendernos; sernos fiel hasta el final, nosotros podemos ir de flor en flor

_Estoy en desacuerdo…

_Mejor vete a tu casa tengo cosas que hacer –Candy poco convencida se fue a medio camino se devolvió. Quedó impactada al ver que Terry se besaba con su amiga Karen

_Terry, ¿qué haces?_ preguntó con voz baja

_Candy, tu amiga me pidió que la besara ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no?

_Karen, ¿por qué?

_ ¿En serio creíste que eran novios? ¡Qué tonta eres sólo fue para desahogarse! Mejor regresa a tu casa. Agradece que te estoy haciendo un favor más adelante me lo agradecerás

_Tú sabes que es mi novio

_ ¿Novios? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te dije que fuéramos novios ¡Ay, no te vas a poner a dar un espectáculo! Lárgate de aquí te comportas como niña…

_Yo pensé que éramos novios _hablaba Candy entre el llanto y la ira

_ ¡Cállate o te golpeo!

Candy temblorosa con todo el dolor de su alma al sentirse rechazada salió corriendo, estaba destrozada con nauseas, se quería morir.

"¿Dios por qué eres así conmigo? ¡Todas han tenido un novio, yo los veo el día de los enamorados les regalan rosas, muñecos, bombones! A mi simplemente me ven como la huérfana, la que no vale la pena ¿Por qué no me pueden ver como una mujer hermosa? Necesito amor" _lloraba Candy desconsoladamente _ ¿A caso el problema soy yo debo aceptar su forma de ser?

Continuará…

La ganadora es Ana Guido la escritora de Nuestros Hilos invisibles.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy internamente debatía el hecho de aceptar que los hombres podían ir de flor en flor mientras ella como mujer, esposa abnegada simplemente miraba y callaba, pero su forma de ser le impedía admitir tal mandato de sumisión social. El tiempo para Candy pasaba, con cada día se desvanecía sutilmente el dolor de la separación, siempre había criticado a las mujeres que lloraban por los hombres al punto de arrodillárseles para que no las abandonen, ahora entendía el sufrimiento, por más agonía que sintiese sencillamente lucharía por sobreponerse por más que quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

 **Tiempo actual**

_ ¡General MacGregor, permiso para exponer el caso!

_ ¡Concedido! Más vale que valga la pena, Teniente Legan

_Acuso públicamente a la teniente primero Candy White, de haber ascendido al cargo de capitán, gracias a los favores sexuales que le ha dado al comándate William Albert Andrew _. Candy, se sintió desfallecer sabía que lo que venía no sería fácil su carrera truncada por una debilidad emocional vivida en la noche anterior…

_Hemos llegado mi Reina ja, ja, ja, ja, ja_. Candy seguía con las piernas enredada a las caderas de Albert

_No sé, ¿qué hacemos, dormimos? Ja, ja, ja, ja

_Si desea mi Reina preciosa la obedezco

Albert, la acostó con sumo cuidado en la enorme cama forrada con sábanas blancas y cobija roja. Ellos se reflejaron en la mirada del otro como adorándose

_Podemos seguir bebiendo ¿si gustas?

_Por supuesto hermosa traeré la botella de champán; está en el refrigerador, ¡ya vuelvo!

_ ¡Tráela sin copas la quiero beber directamente!

_ ¡Como ordenes!

Candy le quitó de las manos la bebida etílica que le ofreció su amigo para beberla directamente de la botella, seguidamente se la convidó a él

_ Dale un trago largo ja, ja, ja después dicen que los hombres aguantan todo ja, ja, ja

_ Somos más fuertes, tenemos testosteronas ja, ja, ja

_ Oh, cuanta intimidación capitán Andrew

Guardaron silencio para mirarse nuevamente; apreciando la presencia del otro. Albert le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndole a un lado los bucles que le tapaban un poco el lado lateral de la cara. Acercó su boca a la de ella para perderse otra vez en sus besos que en un inicio fue delicado hasta convertirse en un beso demandante de necesidad de explorase, de saborearse. Sin dejar de acariciarse apasionadamente Albert se acostó, mientras Candy se puso a su lado tocándole, halándole los cabellos parecía que se lo fuera a tragar completo. Él aprovechó para aflojarse la correa, bajándose el cierre metió su mano derecha por dentro del pantalón para poder sacar su duro y venoso pene entretanto con la izquierda le tocaba atrevidamente el trasero a Candy llevándola hacia él, jugaba con su blúmer jaloneándoselo para darle placer en el intermedio de sus labios vaginales

_ ¡Estoy sumamente excitada!

_Yo también. Quiero darte duro hasta hacerte llorar de placer

_ Lo tienes enorme, definitivamente no sé si podré con ese tamaño, soy estrecha, creo, tengo años sin hacer nada ja, ja, ja por no decir casi una década _sin parar de degustarse los labios, se hablaban y preguntaban _ ¿Cuándo fue tú última vez?

_Hace dos años

_Es demasiado para un hombre, no te creo, ¿cómo hacías con las ganas?

_Me masturbaba. Entre esos pensamientos te tenía a ti

_Ja, ja, ja veme soy una realidad, seré tuya, ¡tu mujer! _interrumpió los besos para decirle _ Iré a ducharme un poco luego vas tú ¿eh?, ya regreso

Candy se quitó lentamente la vestimenta militar acomodándola con cuidado en una de las gavetas del baño ahí también metió sus mocasines (pese a su estado de ebriedad logró coordinar perfectamente), se cepilló y se duchó sin mojarse el cabello al salir se secó la piel para luego untarse aceite de chocolate comestible; era normal que un hotel lujoso como ese colocaran esa clase de productos sexuales (más tarde sería anexado a la cuenta del cliente), se cubrió con la toalla más pequeña que encontró para presentarse ante su mejor amigo

_ ¡Taran! ¡Estoy lista! ¡Faltas tú, metete, te espero!

Albert se cepilló los dientes y se duchó a prisa se puso la bata de baño masculina nueva de algodón que ofrecía el hotel, al salir del baño no pudo evitar contemplar la pose de su deidad del amor desnuda ante él

_Sí, que eres rápido, espero que no seas así para todo

_Te garantizo que para otras cosas me tomo mi tiempo

_Más te vale, ¡eh!

Él se sentó en la cama; ella le acercó su cuerpo desnudo, que él no tardó en succionarlo, devorarlo con sus labios y lengua

_Vamos, voltéate, ponte de espalda arrodillada (posición en cuatro), abre tus piernas, quiero lamértela _mandó Albert, nalgueándola. Se quitó la bata para dar inicio a su mayor deseo: introducirle la lengua hasta lo más profundo de la vagina de su amada mientras ella se movía deliciosamente. Extrajo su lengua para ordenarle _ vamos Candy, muévete más, quiero sentir como tu vagina contrae mi lengua

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

El sentir como su legua era apretada por las paredes vaginales de ella lo tenía loco, fuera de sí. Al escuchar su gemido orgásmico lo incitó a lamerla, saborearla con vehemencia sin dejar a un lado su autoestimulación fálica, no aguantando más las ganas de introducirse en ella se levantó indicándole que permaneciera en la misma posición, sólo debía hundir un poco la curvatura inferior de su espalda para facilitarle su invasión. Al dificultársele la penetración se agachó para volverla a lamer, metió dos de sus dedos: índice y medio para separarle los labios vaginales e ir empujándoselo lentamente

_ Amor disculpa si te duele _dijo con una voz intercalada por la fogosidad

_Es que es grueso, grande, me gusta…hmmm… continúa no te detengas quiero tenerte dentro

_ ¡Como ordene mi Reina!

Albert al seguir sus indicaciones de querer más placer del recibo hasta el momento, continuo metiéndoselo cuidadosamente al tiempo que hacía movimientos de entrada y salida hasta que logró penetrarla en su totalidad, aprovechó para acelerar sus movimientos al tener la sensación de expulsar todo su semen dentro de ella contrajo sus testículos para tardar más tiempo en el acto sexual

_ ¿Quieres cambiar de posición? _ Expresó Candy, totalmente sonrojada. Albert, sonrió ante la propuesta de su amada.

_ ¿Qué tal si elevas tu rico trasero hacia arriba y te abro las piernas?

_Me gusta la idea _ aprobó lamiéndose los labios por la idea de experimentar junto a él.

_En esa postura te llegará más adentro

_ ¡Pretendes matarme! Ya de por sí me lo clavaste hasta lo más profundo de mi útero estás definitivamente ¡loco!

_Verás que te gustará, se llama el martillo neumático, te explico la posición. Antes pondré la colcha en el suelo_, Candy un poco curiosa por la habilidad sexual de Albert, obedeció _ listo, ahora acuéstate boca arriba apoya tu nuca aquí; con cuidado levantaré tus piernas, me colocaré entre tus muslos, una de tus piernas quedará frente de mi torso, sirviéndome de apoyo y la otra a mi costado, ¿cómo te sientes, te incomoda?

_No, para nada te siento delicioso dentro de mí _Albert, sosteniéndola de las piernas con ambas manos subía y bajaba rítmicamente a su gusto, ella por su lado espoleaba su clítoris con deleite, nunca había tenido tanto placer, sudaban, jadeaban de satisfacción _Me encanta sigue dándome fuerte, me encanta

_Rico mi princesa, comételo completo, es tuyo, sólo para ti _Candy con la pierna que daba hacia la espalda de él le acariciaba su entre glúteo aumentándole el deseo; que la hizo llegar repetidas veces al clímax

_Eres un duro en la cama

_Todavía no termino _agarró la base de su pene erecto para sacárselo con delicadeza, la ayudó a ponerse de pie para besarla nuevamente rodeándola con sus bien tonificados músculos nada exagerado, ella igualmente lo abrazaba deslizando sus manos por su espalda sudada, se mordían suavemente los labios

_Candy, di mi nombre, grita mi nombre

_ ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

_Di que sólo yo sé darte con fuerza

_ ¡Eres el mejor nadie como tú Albert, me gustas siempre me has gustado!

Él le mordía sutilmente el cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas

_Candy, amor te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, esto no sólo te lo digo porque te haya o te esté haciendo mía_, le decía Albert besándola sin dejar de inhalar su aroma a mujer delicada, rosando su mejilla, sus labios con los de ella _, te lo digo porque en verdad me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, te admiré, te admiro por tu fortaleza y perseverancia justo lo que busco en una mujer cualquier hombre inteligente que se ame y se aprecie te elegiría a ti como su compañera de vida. ¡Te amo!

La hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta caer en la cama para seguir con su faena sexual, abriéndole las piernas lo más que pudo para enterrarse en ella

_Albert sigue amándome como me dices, continua haciéndome tuya, dale sin parar me tienes al borde de la enajenación

_Candy, sí, mi amor te daré más duro, quedará mi huella grabada en ti _ al mismo tiempo que la embestía frenéticamente le acariciaba las piernas, ella las mantenía flexionadas, ocasionalmente con el talón de unos de sus pies le rosaba el glúteo a su querido amante para palpar su musculatura, Candy por quinta vez llegó al orgasmo. Albert se separó por un instante de ella, buscó en una de las cesta del hotel que ofertaban productos sexuales, condones acaramelados. Ella le quitó el empaque con picardía y leyó:

_Con sabor a fresa, hmm… que rico se me antoja, permíteme ponértelo con mi boca _ Ella se hincó a nivel de la cadera de Albert, él disfrutaba la felación que le daba Candy. Él la tomaba por el cabello para hacerle la cabeza hacia atrás hacia adelante, profundizándoselo en la garganta. Él no aguantó más

_Candy, no resisto más, quiero penetrarte otra vez _Ella se puso de pie. Albert, la miró directo a los ojos la atrajo a él, la besó llevándola otra vez a la cama se sumergió una vez más en sus pliegues vaginales. Moviéndose está vez velozmente, sus ritmos cardiacos se acelerón, blanqueaban los ojos, sudaban, jadeaban más fuerte. Albert, usó sus codos para apoyarse de la cama ya sin medida no pudo evitar lo inevitable escurrir su semen en ella

_ ¡Ohhhhhh, mi Candyyyy! Pausadamente se normalizaron sus respiraciones, besó sutilmente la frente de su amada dándole las gracias por el momento vivido. Sin más se hizo a un lado de ella y atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora mujer al de él, abrazándola con ternura tomó una de las sabanas arrugadas y la cobijó. Contempló su rostro, sus cabellos dorados y su dulce sueño.

 **Tiempo actual**

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

 **Tiempo actual**

_ ¿Tiene prueba de lo que afirma, teniente? Es una acusación grave la que usted hace su cargo se vería comprometido por injuria

Elisa serenamente contestó _ Tengo fotografías _ tomó su maletín para abrirlo, sacó imágenes que comprometían a Albert y Candy _como sabemos en el hotel tenemos drones por todo el área periférica usados por medidas de seguridad_ Elisa con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado terminó su discurso_ Los representantes de la Defensa de los Estados Unidos nos hemos alojado aquí para asistir a lo que se suponía el día de hoy sería una conferencia basada en las estrategias a implementar en ataques biológicos. Condecoraríamos a los oficiales que por esfuerzo y dedicación ascenderían, uno de ellos era el teniente Candy White, quien nos hizo creer a todos que amaba la carrera militar por vocación… Si recordamos el mismo Capitán William Albert Andrew, la postuló para suplirlo. Ustedes creyeron en su ecuanimidad, revisaron su historial y, pese a su propuesta ilusoria de cambiar la estrategia militar del pentágono que hasta el momento nos han mantenido como potencia mundial. Aceptaron, confiando en su credibilidad. La verdad que el Capitán nunca pensó con la cabeza sino con la entrepierna

_ ¡Silencio, Elisa! _expresó con furia Albert

_ ¿Va negar que anoche tuvo relaciones sexuales con el teniente White? ¡Porque estas son las pruebas! _le dijo colocándole frente a él las fotos. Albert con toda autoridad se inclinó al nivel de ella

_ ¡Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra y a usted sólo le importa con quién se acuesta su superior! El motivo por el que propuse al teniente Candice White, es porque su plan nos evitará entrar en guerra, ¿SABE CUÁNTAS VIDAS SE PIERDEN DIARIO POR LAS PRUEBAS NUCLEARES?

Entretanto Albert ejercía sus argumentos del por qué Candy, no debía ser revocada del cargo que le tenían asignado. Ella albergaba sentimientos de vergüenza y humillación, sin embargo, mantendría el control no demostraría debilidad a nadie ni siquiera a ella misma firme ante todos esperaba su turno para la defensa de su cargo. Sin querer su mente evocó el pasado…

_Amiga ya no estés molesta conmigo, te hice un favor ese hombre nunca valió la pena. Mira quien va allá Jimmy y Tom son hijos de hacendados. Acompáñame a saludarlos

Candy, muy seria le siguió. Después de tener tiempo de compartir con su amiga y los chicos dijo:

_ Disculpen, debo retirarme. Tengo que llegar temprano a realizar mis deberes

_Tan linda que eres y tan seria… _ Le piropeó Tom con una sonrisa sublime_ Tenemos auto en diez minutos estarán en sus casas. Se los garantizamos

_Cierto, relájate _ Expresó Jimmy, jugueteando

_Candy iré a conversar con Jimmy a un lugar más íntimo tu habla con Tom

_Así que te llamas ¿Candy?

_Sí, por favor llévame a mi casa

_De acuerdo, como ordene la dama _Él la llevó. Al llegar, ella se bajó sin dar las gracias.

Los días, las semanas y meses de haberse conocido pasaron. Un día casualmente que Candy esperaba transporte para trasladarse al Rancho de los Legan para bañar los caballos César y Cleopatra se encontró con Tom quien no dudó en ofrecerle el aventón. Candy quedó complacida por lo caballeroso que fue con ella incluso la invitó a un restaurant, nadie había tenido la gentileza de convidarla a un lugar lujoso; lo mejor es que ella no debía pagar como pasó con su "novio, Terry". Estaba complacida

_Sonríes, ¡bien! Aplausos para mí ya te iba apodar la brabucona

_Perdona mi actitud. Tuve mala experiencia con los hombres

_ ¿Cuántos novios tuviste?

Antes de responder Candy tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca antes de dar a conocer sus fracasos sentimentales _la verdad no sé si deba llamarlos novios…

_Espera un segundo _Había un poso de agua, Tom la cargó para evitar que se mojara los zapatos. El gestó le fascinó a Candy. Empezó imaginar una vida juntos tenía la esperanza de que sí había nacido para ser amada. Pero, los fantasmas del pasado la atormentaban, ella dudaba de la fidelidad de Tom

_Karen, te pido que seas honesta conmigo, ¿también has estado con Tom?

Ella indiferente mascando chicle contestó: _No, puedes confiar en él

_ ¿Qué hacías en su oficina? Tú lo conociste primero

_Somos amigos. No ha pasado nada entre ambos. ¡Qué fastidiosa eres!

Candy se fue poco convencida: "sólo me está usando para satisfacerlo. Él no me ama. Tampoco quiero que me abandone no podría vivir sin él, pero él, sí, me pidió que sea su novia y me presentó a sus padres".

_ ¡Candy! Llevó rato llamándote te vine avisar que me voy a la ciudad por negocios…

_Tom respóndeme, ¿me quieres?

_Sí.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ves en mí?

_Porque eres mi novia. Me gusta tu cara y tu cuerpo delgado bien distribuido

_ ¿Sólo eso ves en mí?

_ ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus inseguridades?

_Es que no entiendes mi novio anterior me fue infiel, se burló, se aprovechó de mí

_ ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? ¡Me estás hartando! Ya no aguanto más tus celos, me celas de todo

_No te celo. No sé, si una chica se te insinúa tú debes responderle como hombre, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Me voy!

_ ¡No te vayas! _ A Candy, le ardía el corazón como nunca. Logró olvidar a Terry, pero temía ser abandonada por su actual novio. Eran constantes peleas, reconciliaciones, temores, inseguridades. En una oportunidad asistió a la casa de Tom sin ser invitada, los familiares la recibieron con cara de pocos amigos en realidad querían un mejor partido para Tom. La vecina siempre le hacía comentarios en doble sentido que él aceptaba con picardía

_ ¿Por qué coqueteaste con ella?

_ ¡Es una amiga no iba ser grosero!

_ ¡Yo soy tu novia!

_ ¡Eso no te da derecho a quererme controlar! ¡Ya me tienes cansado, mejor será que me dejes en paz…!

_ ¡Ya escuchó a mi hijo váyase de aquí, ninguno de nosotros la queremos!

Candy tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y la estima pisoteada de la frustración trató de golpearlo, él lleno de ira la empujó al piso cerrándole fuertemente la puerta. Permaneció por horas afuera de la casa esperando que Tom se compadeciera de ella, pero nunca sucedió. En contra de su voluntad sin fuerzas en la piernas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar fue al hogar de Pony tomó su escasa ropa y emprendió su viaje, quería olvidar a los hombres no saber de ellos. Recordó la conversación que había tenido en un Restaurant con su amiga Sandra la hija de un Capitán de Marina:

_Debes dejar de sufrir por los hombres mujer, ten dignidad, amate, quiérete. Observa a aquellos hombres de allá _los señaló con su barbilla_, todos son iguales tratan bien a la mujer cuando sólo quieren llevarlas a la cama. Ya ves lo que te pasó. Por lo que me cuenta ese Tom ya se está abriendo_, Hablaba a la par que agitaba su trago de whisky de la mejor calidad _ la única forma que un hombre sea atento es porque nos quiere sacar provecho sexual o monetario. Por eso hay que tratarlos como perros que son. Mira, ahí viene uno de mis ex… a reclamar ja, ja, ja observa y aprende…

Sin saludar el hombre indignado se le acercó a su amiga _Te he dado dinero para que te compres lo que gustes, no me respondes las llamadas, me tratas con indiferencia, tienes un deber conmigo porque te he consentido, te he dado un cheque en blanco…

_Si te refieres al cheque que me distes ayer, aquí está, ¿crees que por esto tendrás derecho sobre mí? Mira lo que hago con él _Sandra en las narices de Charlie le rompió el cheque en un millón de pedazos _ ¡Lárgate de mí vista! _ Una risa de satisfacción salió de su rostro al ver como su pretendiente luchaba con el deseo de llorar por la humillación pública _te das cuenta Candy cuando lo tratas como basura que son te respetan. A los hombres no se les debe mostrar amor. Candy piensa en ti logra tus metas no te deprimas por nada ni nadie. Mírame, quiero que me veas eres hermosa e inteligente. Medita bien lo que te dije y ya no andes atrás de ningún hombre que todos son bazofia.

Candy, lista para seguir su camino posterior de haber rememorado la charla con su amiga, le agradeció en sus pensamientos:

"Gracias, Sandra, haré caso a tu consejo. En adelante ningún hombre me pisoteará ni me tocará. Todos me dan asco, mantendré la distancia aunque ahora me duele lo superaré así como olvidé a Anthony y a Terry, te olvidaré Tom, ya no celaré a nadie, ni lloraré por nadie. Seré yo, viviendo por lo que realmente valen la pena, los niños. Si es necesario moriré por ellos".

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Final de odio los hombres primera parte la siguiente es la definitiva en nombre de Dios.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo

"No me dejaré vencer soy de titanio de ahora en adelante viviré el día como si fuera el último para hacer lo que realmente me apasiona".

La mente de Candy regresó a ese escenario donde era vilmente acusada de amoral…

_Gracias a White, nos dimos cuenta de cómo se asciende en este ejército, nos quedó claro. No es por mérito en el campo de batalla sino por… por méritos en la cama… _. Con una sonrisa satírica dio su última estocada _ e hizo muy bien su labor porque el Capitán Andrew, no hace otra cosa que defenderla a capa y espada la quiere seguir montado como si fuera una potra…_ Elisa quedó a media palabra ante la sonora bofetada que había recibido inesperadamente de su adversaria _. ¡Perra me las pagaras!

Elisa cerró su mano derecha para devolverle el golpe, pero Candy la detuvo interponiendo su brazo, ambas eran expertas en técnicas de defensa corporal necesaria para protegerse ante cualquier situación negativa por lo que la lucha estuvo a la par, sin embargo, Candy, la tomó de los cabellos hasta revolcarla en el piso, llevándole su brazo y elevándole el mentón hacia atrás, y presionándole la columna con la rodilla, hasta causarle dolor extremo

-¿Ahora quién es la perra? ¡Retráctate!

_ ¡Nunca, mujerzuela!

_ ¡BASTA! ¿TERMINARON? ¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTE ES UN CONCURSO DE CAMISETAS MOJADAS? Ustedes representan la defensa de nuestra nación, varios países dependen de nosotros. Evaluaremos las evidencias ¡RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA! Señores mañana daremos la sentencia correspondiente a lo expuesto. Es todo. La comitiva decidirá.

Candy y Elisa se vieron con resentimiento, cada una siguió por su lado

Candy se acomodaba la chaqueta y los cabellos desarreglados por la pelea. Se dispuso a caminar hasta el ascensor necesitaba prepararse temperamentalmente para enfrentar la comitiva. Demostraría su inocencia jamás se valdría de sus encantos femeninos para adquirir poder. Sus logros no se los debería a nadie, menos a un hombre sólo a su Dios que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante ante la crueldad de la vida.

_ ¡Candy, espera, debemos hablar! _ Albert caminó rápido hasta darle alcanzo. Ella por su lado lo ignoraba y seguía sin voltear, mantenía la mirada en cada paso que daba

_ ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!_. Albert la tomó por la muñeca llevándola a su pecho, obligándola a mirarlo_ ¡Suélteme! Por lo visto usted no entiende, ¿será necesario aplicar la fuerza bruta para hacerle entrar en razón? _dijo Candy observándolo desafiantemente

_Eres mi Reina; incapaz de maltratarte _La soltó no sin antes pegar su nariz a la de ella cerrando los ojos para percibir su aroma_, nunca se me borrará de mi memoria, ni de mi piel tu delicada fragancia a rosas silvestres

_Será lo único que te quedará de mí. No continuaré complaciéndolo. Agradezco mantengamos las distancias.

_Oh, Candy, ¿por qué me haces esto? No sabes cuánto te he anhelado debí ser más caballeroso pero la bebida, las ganas, el deseo. Perdí la cordura

_Ahora nuestra amistad se fragmentó nada será como antes todo por una noche pasión desmedida "entre amigos". Hagamos algo la verdad extraño nuestras conversaciones, ¡borrón y cuenta nueva! ¿Te parece?

Candy le dio la mano para pactar_. De acuerdo, pequeña, si no tengo de otra _Sonriendo forzadamente se estrecharon las manos amigablemente.

_ ¡Volvamos a nuestras labores! _Sugirió Candy

Los compañeros no hacían otra cosa que comentar lo sucedido el ambiente era pesado.

En la noche Candy subió a la terraza del hotel para disfrutar de las alturas y del ambiente desolado. Vio a su amigo, quien contemplaba las estrellas, mientras bebía una cerveza. Él vestía de manera sencilla con un pantalón de mezclilla degastado, una playera blanca y zapatos tenis sin media. Ella tenía puesto una cortita falda de mezclilla deshilachada en los bordes y una blusa semi ajustada, sin manga, escotada que al menor descuido se le vería con facilidad sus areolas sonrosados, caminaba con unas simples zapatillas doradas haciendo ver la delicadeza de sus uñas pigmentadas con un delicado esmalte tono rosa pálido. Candy se puso al de lado de Albert, él le ofreció bebida

_No gracias, ya ves lo que sucede si bebo, soy un peligro, medité. Me di cuenta que es normal que te hayas excitado con mis insinuaciones producto de un largo periodo sin sexo

_ ¿Sólo sexo?

_El cuerpo humano lo demanda, lo necesita_ dijo colocándosele en frente, aproximándose, pegándose a su cuerpo masculino bien tonificado, llevó sus manos a la espalda de su compañero tocándolo hasta llegar a la parte inferior para meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y así apretarles los glúteos con deseo, levantó una pierna para sentirle su dureza, él la recostó a la pared para restregarle su firme erección en la vulva cubierta por una reducida prenda íntima. Ella le desabotonó el pantalón, notándole la ausencia de ropa interior. Abrió un poco su blusa para que su amigo la contemplara, preguntó:

_ ¿Te gustan?

_Sí

_Bésalas…_ Albert obediente hundió su rostro en los fascinantes pechos de su Candy_ ¡dame duro sigue dame más fuerte! _ Le imploraba ante el agitado sube y baja de su cadera suspendida en el aire sostenidas por las fuertes manos de su hombre, a la vez, que ella le jalaba los cabellos rudamente exigiéndole que aguante las ganas de escurrirse otra vez dentro de ella, el apogeo los tenían sudando _¿Por qué no me dijiste que Elisa fue tu novia? Somos amigos.

_Me pareció irrelevante, eso fue hace dos años aún no congeniábamos tú y yo, ¿podemos hablarlo después de terminar, amor?

_No, ¡quiero hablarlo ya!

Él se detuvo en seco_ Comprendo es una venganza, Candy si vas a estar conmigo para fastidiarla no lo hagas es insano

_Piensa lo que gustes. Eres hombre. No te puedes aguantar

_Sí, puedo, porque yo no te quiero sólo para… te amo de verdad no sé cuál sea tu juego pero debemos reflexionar bien en cuanto a nuestra conducta

Candy arqueando una ceja _Por favor. Sé lo que sucede de seguro quieres participar en mi proyecto llevarte el crédito, claro sino cómo se explica de qué seas tan amable conmigo_ El deseo de Albert se volvió incrementar, dilatándose sus pupilas

_ ¿Quieres rudeza? Ven, te la daré_, la bajó al piso para subirse el pantalón y abotonárselo. La agarró de la muñeca y la llevó por las escaleras de emergencia. La sentó en una de las barandas_ ¿tienes miedo?

_No, no tengo miedo ¿me harás tuya aquí? No te detengas que nuestros gemidos retumben en las paredes del hotel, que nos escuchen ¿Qué más da? Ya me tienen como la zorra del pelotón

_ ¡No lo eres! Deja de tratarte mal. Anoche me comentaste de tus parejas anteriores si ellos no te dieron valor yo sí. Me veo casado contigo viviendo juntos en una casa, compartiendo los desayunos, las caminatas vespertinas agarrados de las manos que todos sepan que eres mi mujer, mi amante

Candy irónicamente empezó aplaudir_ de todos los novios que tuve eres el mejor actor ja, ja, ja bravo Albert bravo el OSCAR la estatuilla dorada a la mejor actuación. Supongo que es parte del plan hacerme a un lado. Tú y tu novia sí, que se armaron una buena estrategia para sacarme del juego claro quedando como la cualquiera será sencillo que me revoquen el proyecto antiguerra

_Estas mal somos amigos desde hace años ¿Cómo lo puedes pensar?

_La ambición corrompe, ¿de verdad no le importó compartirte? Ja, ja, ja

_Fui novio de ella por deber. Le dejé claro que haría negocios con su familia pero nuestra unión nupcial quedaría anulada, ese asunto quedó claro hace más de dos años

_No te creo y, ¡suéltame!

_No te soltaré, te quiero conmigo

_Pues no quiero nada contigo, una vez se aclare mi situación me uniré al frente militar ubicado en Irak

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Odio a los hombres primera parte del final je, je, je

_ ¡Ya suéltame! _ Candy, lo había empujado con gran fuerza, sin embargo él permaneció inmóvil como una roca _ Eres un estúpido igual a los demás no te soporto pensé que eras mi amigo que estabas conmigo de manera desinteresada. No te creo, no te creeré nada ni a ti ni a ninguno. Sólo buscan pasar el rato. No entiendo, ¿por qué no pueden ser amorosos, por qué no pueden amar con el corazón?

_Comprendo, Candy… No habrá forma de hacerte entrar en razón. Déjame acompañarte a tu habitación, estás muy descubierta. Quiero que sepas, que mis intenciones contigo no sólo es de sexo también es de compartir gratos momentos para demostrar que es mi interés principal… no te tocaré. Por favor, baja las escaleras para que vayas a tu habitación sin necesidad de ser vista por el pasillo

Candy contrariada por sus palabras le obedeció la verdad no sabía qué pensar: "realmente será honesto o simplemente me busca por interés en el proyecto…" A su cuarto llegó y recordó…

_Hola, Hmmm, te quería dar las gracias por el apoyo que me diste, nunca había sido alguien tan empático conmigo, me hizo sentir bien dar fuerzas para seguir adelante, ¿qué haces sólo?

_Meditar, me gusta la soledad, perderme en mis cavilaciones es un pasatiempo interesante

_Ja, ja, ja andas todo el día pensando

_Sí, es un excelente ejercicio, desarrollas el hemisferio derecho, la creatividad, las sensaciones alegres, hmmm mira hmmm sentémonos, te enseñaré un truco… no te angusties. Cierra los ojos, pon tus manos en el pecho, toma aire por la nariz expúlsalo lentamente por la boca ven acuéstate en el piso boca arriba ponte a mi lado no te agites ja, ja, ja no abusaré de ti sólo quiero que hagas lo que te indiqué. Ahora cuenta pausadamente hasta diez, no rápido, no hagas trampa solo déjate llevar poco a poco te irás trasladando al lugar más bello que exista no importa si es de mentira sólo imagínalo _Candy sonrío_ ¿Qué ves?

_Colores: violetas, azules, naranja, verde, amarillo es como un arcoíris

_Síguelo Candy, ve tras él

_Ja, ja, ja, ja no

_ ¿Qué te detiene? Es tu sueño, tu fantasía, nadie podrá mandar en ella

_ ¿Qué otra cosa deseas hacer?

_Bailar, comer, saltar

_Vayamos a un lugar elegante, mira es un Restaurant elegantísimo mágico…

_ ¡Qué sea alto!

_ ¿Cuántos pisos?

_ Trescientos, mentira, 150 ¡Un rascacielos! Se puede ver todo ¿Puedes mirarlo?

_Sí, wow un avión es enorme póngannoslo en cámara lenta saluda a las personas…

Los dos reían a la par hasta que un profesor entró a dar clases

_Albert, me he divertido como nunca resultó maravillosa la experiencia

_Practícalo a diario no importa si dices que estás demente, incluso podemos hacer poesía en base a algo que veamos en el camino…

Candy al oírlo hablar tan tiernamente le pareció increíble que un hombre atractivo fuera tan… encantador no hizo mayor caso e inició una amistad basada en compartir gustos en común tocar los mismos temas

_ ¿Has tenido novia?

_Sí

_ ¿Por qué termínate con ella o siguen de novios?

_Constantes peleas, inseguridades y otra porque fue impuesta por mi familia pero ya me desentendí de ese absurdo nadie me dirá como vivir mi vida

_ ¿La rechazaste sólo porque tu familia te la impuso?

_ No tanto por la imposición de mi familia ella es una persona muy fría, seca, caprichosa hasta para estar cerca de mí, se enlistó, sólo para mantenerme bajo vigilancia trata a los demás como si no valieran nada

_ ¿Se trata de una mujer obsesiva?

_ Se podría decir que… sí, su padre es un militar de alto rango. No se le hizo difícil ingresar

_No es como nuestro caso que somos pobres ja, ja, ja. Debemos estudiar más bueno tú has debido repetir los entrenamientos

_ Que mala eres no te burles. Me toca atender asuntos familiares. Y tú, ¿has tenido novio?

_Preferiría cambiar de tema sigamos hablando de nuestros gustos

_ De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?

_Hmm podemos buscar una película en You Tube algún clásico ¿Qué tal la soga?

_Excelente idea…

La mente de Candy regresó a la actualidad, buscó en su cajón

"Albert, (Candy sonrío) fuiste el primero y el único que en el día del amor y la amistad me diste un regalo en especial este hermoso y tierno osito, si confío en él y me traiciona (Candy empezó a negar con la cabeza) No, no y no puedo permitir que se burlen de mí, sin embargo, me gustaría sentir una vez más sus fuertes y firmes brazos, su cuerpo, su aliento, grabármelo en el cuerpo antes de irme en definitiva de su lado"

Candy se duchó, se puso su pijama rosada de siempre, tomó sus pantuflas de osito y caminó en dirección a la habitación de su amigo con sigilo logró abrir la puerta. Se metió con cuidado entre sus sabanas, él tenía rato de haberse quedado dormido por lo que al sentir las manos de Candy recorriendo su espalda lo sorprendió, al notar que era ella sólo pudo decir:

_Candy…_Ella lo acalló con su dedo índice para acercarse a sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos, él la tomó entre sus brazos. Albert por unos segundo liberó una de sus manos para agarrar la cobija y, cubrir sus cuerpos que no tardarían en estar piel con piel…

Sus cuerpos una vez más se unían entre tanto las estrellas poco a poco se iban ocultando para dar paso a la luz del sol.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Candy se levantó temprano evitando despertar a su amado, se vistió con cuidado. Antes de cruzar la puerta le lanzó un beso al aire. Con ojos humedecidos por saber que ya no se verían más, fue a su habitación, sacó su maleta para guardar todas sus pertenencias. Recordó como hace tan sólo tres horas antes él con dulzura y amor la hizo suya. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta nobleza de parte de alguien, sintiendo como un mar de amor le recorría todo su ser, suspirando tomó valor para marcharse. El temor a enamorarse y, está vez perdidamente la hacía temer de un futuro incierto que incluso la hiciera caer en un abismo de depresión sin retorno.

No obstante, Albert buscaba de abrazar a su amada, cuando notó su ausencia, se desconcertó. Se auto tranquilizó, pensando que lo mejor sería verla en la junta ahí aclararían su situación sentimental. Por otro lado, Candy dejaba una carta a sus superiores.

_ ¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo?

Candy suspirando respondió _ Sí, no tengo de otra. Hasta luego

_Hasta luego Ten… señorita White

En el centro de reuniones se organizaban para dar el dictamen final y definir la carrera militar de Candy White:

_Primero aclaramos que no nos interesa la vida sexual de ninguno de ustedes, siempre y cuando no interfieran con nuestros intereses del resto se pueden llevar a la cama a Winnie Pooh o al jinete sin cabeza si gustan. Lo que sí, nos importa son sus ideas y desempeño dentro del pentágono ayudándonos a mejorar nuestra técnicas de combate _. Albert con la mirada buscaba a Candy, la cual no vio por ningún lado_ La propuesta de la ex Teniente White…

Albert se preguntó: "¿Escuché bien?"

_Es una excelente estrategia combatir al enemigo a través de la inoculación de sustancias paralizadoras del cuerpo humano por medio de proyectiles sin necesidad de llenarnos las manos de sangre logrando su captura inmediata. Eliminaríamos la posibilidad de matar a un inocente. Teniente Legan con respecto a su denuncia en contra del ahora coronel Andrew y la excapitán de la armada de los Estados Unidos Candy White, le notificamos… que es denegada su acusación ¡Vuelvan a sus funciones! _Elisa tuvo que tragarse la rabia

Albert se acercó en cuanto pudo al General MacGregor:

_ ¡Señor! ¡Señor! Por favor necesito saber dónde está…

_ Se fue a Irak como voluntaria de la Cruz Roja

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos. Salió corriendo no podía quitar de su mente la idea de que su Candy moriría. Llamó de inmediato a George, debía ubicar como diera lugar el paradero de Candy. Sus empleados llamaban a todas las líneas aéreas para saber si tenían registrada a alguien con el nombre de su razón de existir

Georges le llamó: _ William la Línea Láser dijo que abordó un vuelo comercial económico en compañía de otros voluntarios. En este momento está arribando al aeropuerto iraquí

_Llama de inmediato a las autoridades has que la detengan que no ponga un pie en líneas enemigas es un lugar sumamente peligroso que la resguarden. ¡Iré en seguida hasta allá!

_ ¡Esto es un arbitraje! ¡No he hecho nada para ser detenida! ¡Exijo ser liberada ya!

_Imposible es una orden dada por un coronel no podemos desobedecerle, lo siento por favor, coopere.

_Más lo sentirá usted, ¡lo morderé y gritaré!

El hombre ignorando sus amenazas le ofreció una carta para que pidiera algún menú de las variadas sugerencias del chef que ofrecía el lugar. Igualmente, la guío a un lugar más cómodo donde podía dormir ver televisión e incluso usar el internet. Después de batallar con sus ojos para no cerrarlos por el cansancio del vuelo y el trasnocho, terminó por caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Al cabo de ocho horas empezó abrir sus ojos con un poco de pereza y lentitud, su visión aún era borrosa. Se estrujó los parpado no podía creer lo que veía

_ ¿Estoy soñando?

_ ¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser un sueño, princesa?

Candy boquiabierta no podía creer que el hombre de sus sueños estaba al lado de ella observándola con una dulce sonrisa

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Que pregunta ja, ja, ja, ja, ja estoy aquí porque te amo, el sólo pensar que pudiste ser víctima de un atentado… me volvió loco… decidí venir personalmente a buscarte a llevarte de ser necesario arrastras

_Cruzaste todo un continente por mí… En verdad me amas, ¡no es mentira!

_Por supuesto que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado tener hijos una casa, un perro que sé yo, quiero que estés por siempre conmigo no me imagino la vida sin ti…

Candy sin permitirle terminar su declaración de amor se le encimó para besarle sin dar oportunidad a que respirara

 **Tiempo después**

Candy en un supermercado de Chicago compraba algunos víveres para la alacena de su nuevo hogar iba uniformada pues decidió unirse nuevamente con el fin de concluir el proyecto, luego desertaría para dedicarse a su matrimonio y futuros hijos:

_Candy, ¡Candy! ¿Eres tú? Realmente estás hermosa

Candy indiferente saludó _Hola señora, disculpe mi falta de memoria de… ¿Dónde nos conocemos?

_Candy que hermosa te ves con ese uniforme se ve que tienes autoridad e influencias. Candy mi vida soy la madre de Tom dame un abrazo. Me gustaría que vayas a casa mi hijo sigue soltero no te negaré que tuvo otra novia después de ti pero no continuo. Ustedes pueden reconciliarse yo seré una especie de cupido cuando toda la familia vea en lo que te has convertido te van a amar. Eres maravillosa

_Señora, lamento tener que decirle que es un imposible. No es por menospreciar a su hijo, pero debo estar con un hombre que me represente, en autoridad igual o superior a la mía, por cierto ahí viene mi esposo el general William Albert Andrew_. Albert tenía en la mano una caja de cereal de maíz tostado _ Se lo presentaré

_Amor te presento a la señora, es madre de un conocido

La dama un poco incrédula le dio su mano temblorosa al rubio que tenía la capacidad de intimidar a cualquier persona pese a su jovialidad y rostro dulce

_Un placer señora

_ Por cierto, señora, Gracias _ le dijo Candy con una sincera sonrisa, volteó en dirección a Albert_ Amor, ¿nos vamos?

_Claro princesa

_ Nos retiramos, saludos a su hijo, oraré para que encuentre el amor de su vida. Adiós _ Candy, sin mirar a atrás caminó abrazando a su amado

_Amor y, ¿esa sonrisa a qué se debe? ¿Tiene que ver en algo con lo que conversabas con aquella mujer?

_Más o menos ¡Bésame!

_Estamos de guardia mejor détente _ Él le decía sin dejar de probar de sus labios

_De acuerdo, Amor, te amo

_ ¿Cómo…?_ se detuvo asombrado frente a ella _ ¿Cómo dijiste?

Con una dulce y feliz sonrisa le contestó: _ ¡Te amo! ¡Eres mi felicidad!

_ ¡Por Dios santos vámonos de aquí!

Albert la levantó en brazos y se la llevó sin dejar de reírse y besarse mutuamente.

Fin

Gracias a todas por haber seguido la historia la terminé en un tiempo record se puede decir gracias a sus comentarios. Besos y Bendiciones de nuestro Dios.


End file.
